Virtuality!
by Koiko Nuriwa
Summary: karena desakan dari kedua orang tua mereka,akhirnya Karin dan Kazune mencoba game berperangkat keras versi baru tahun 2022.Tapi,sesuatu menimpa mereka .Karena jaringan yang tidak mendukung dan server yang rusak.Tanpa sengaja mereka terjebak dalam game tersebut./"Kau cinta padanya ya?"/"Aku Menyesal!.."/ MIND TO REVIEW? MINNA -SAN !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Gamers © Kyoko NonoChinai**

**Char:Kujyo Kazusa,Kujyo Himeka,Hanazono Karin,Kuga Jin,Kujyo Kazune,Nishikiori Michiru,I Miyon,Sakurai Yuki,dll**

**WARNING: Abal,OOC,OT,gaJe,gak nyambung,pajangan semata,CaPer :p ,**

**DE ES BE!**

**Mohon maaf atas kesalahan Pengetikan,ketidaksenambungan fanfic yang saya buat ini :D**

**HAPPPY REEADDINGGG!**

* * *

Synopsis: karena desakan dari kedua orang tua mereka,akhirnya Karin dan Kazune mencoba game berperangkat keras versi baru tahun ,sesuatu menimpa mereka .Karena jaringan yang tidak mendukung dan server yang sengaja mereka terjebak dalam game sampai beberapa hanya mereka tapi remaja lain didunia yang mereka berdua keluar dari dunia maya tersebut?.Karin POV,Ada kemiripan dengan Sword Art to Review?

Char_pter 1_

_Sangat bosan aku disini,terjebak di tengah hutan virtual menunggu seseorang yang sedang keluar mencari makanan tahu apa ,kenapa aku disini? Ini karena ibuku! Aku benci sekali mengakui ini,tapi akan kuceritakan._

_Gameloft,sebuah server penjalan sebuah game dikomputer ataupun aku berkunjung ke perusahaannya,Waoo.. Dan kalian tahu apa yang kulihat? Sangat sebuah ruangan besar dipenuhi dengan computer untuk membuat grafis karakter game,ruang pembuatan,dan kemudian ruang khusus uji coba game itu sekali aku memasuki ruangan itu ,tapi Kaa-san mengatakan_

_"jangan ganggu mereka,ahh lebih baik kau mencoba game yang sudah dipasarkan itu,kau mau?''_

_Jantungku langsung berdebar-debar,Game yang sudah dipasarkan? Berarti itu sudah terkenal._

"_benarkah? Kalau begitu,aku mau Kaa-san.. dimana aku bisa memainkannya?''_tanyaku Gamers Sejati,aku tentu tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"_diruang khusus,tapi bukan Cuma kau yang juga kerabat kita yang membawa anaknya untukku memainkannya bersamamu!" _Sindirnya sambil tersenyum.

"_memangnya aku masih anak kecil Kaa-san? Perlu ditemani? Aku sudah kelas 3 SMP!" _kataku sambil manyun.

Dia hanya tersenyum sial aku hari ini,kalian tau siapa yang menemaniku? KUJYO KAZUNE! Laki-laki sok ganteng di sekolahku,ya tapi kenyataannya memang begi-

WHATT THEE…!

Ayolah Karin!, jadi salah satu fans fanatic terberisik didunia ini # 2 mesin berbentuk helm ini.

Namanya GameCreed

Bentuk dasar mesin ini sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang lama.

Tidak seperti perangkat keras tipe lama yang seperti "monitor layar datar" atau "stick game", GameCreed ini mempunyai bentuk seperti helm yang menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajah.

Di dalamnya terdapat banyak pemancar sinyal, dan dengan menggunakan pemancar sinyal itu, Creed-nya langsung mengakses ke dalam otak si pemakai. Si pemakai tidak menggunakan mata dan telinganya untuk melihat dan mendengar, melainkan menangkap sinyal yang dikirimkan langsung ke otak mereka. Ditambah lagi, mesinnya tidak hanya bisa mengakses indra pendengaran dan penglihatan, tapi juga bisa mengakses indra peraba, perasa, dan penciuman. Singkatnya, kelima indra.

Setelah memakai GameCreed, kalian kunci tali pengikatnya di dagu dan mengatakan perintah inisiasi "Start", semua suara menghilang dan kalian akan diselimuti kegelapan. Segera, setelah melewati lingkaran berwana pelangi di tengah, kalian sudah berada di dunia yang terbuat sepenuhnya dari data.

Jadi...

Setengah tahun lalu, mesin ini (yang mulai dijual pada Mei 2022) berhasil membuat «Virtual Reality». Perusahaan elektronik milik Kaa-san yang membuat GameCreed menyebut keadaan terhubung dengan virtual reality...

«Full Driver».

Dunia yang sepenuhnya terpisah dari kenyataan, cocok dengan kata "full".

Alasannya adalah karena GameCreed tidak hanya mengirimkan sinyal palsu pada kelima indra, tetapi juga memblokir dan mengembalikan sinyal yang dikirimkan oleh otak ke tubuh.

Akhirnya aku sudah berada didalam mendengar sebuah suara.

Mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan, aku mulai menciptakan akun dan karakterku. Di ketinggian dadaku terdapat keyboard virtual yang berkilau dan aku memasukkan User ID dan password yang diperlukan. Aku punya pengalaman beberapa tahun sebelum memainkan Game ini, jadi proses ini sangat familiar bagiku.

Selanjutnya aku memilih nama panggilan untuk karakterku. Aku tak terlalu banyak berpikir, dan memasukkan nama Ka**ri**n. Gender yang kupilih, tentu saja, perempuan.

Kemudian, suara membujukku untuk memilih karakterku. Inilah saat pemain memilih akan seperti apa karakter mereka sekali karakter yang harus kupilih. Terserahlah, apa saja boleh.

Ada sembilan Karakter berbeda untuk dipilih dari saat memutuskan peran karakterku. Tiap tiap karakter memiliki kekhususan dan kelemahan tersendiri yang bisa dijelaskan .

Aku tak berniat memainkan Game ini terlalu serius, jadi apa saja boleh bagiku. Jadi karena aku menyukai perlengkapan yang bertema cerah, aku memilih «Comus »

Menurutku,karakter dari game ini ditentukan oleh pakaian yang aku kenakan.

Makanya aku memilih Comus,dari yang aku lihat karakter ii memakai baju knight berwarna putih,rok mini setengah paha,sepatu bot putih panjang setengah paha juga dan jubah terbuka diselingi warna aku menekan OK.

Aku tengah dikirim kehutan bersama melihatnya berjubah hitam dia terlihat seperti seorang petualang dengan pedang hitam terselip di punggungnya,dasar! Dia memang suka warna gelap.

Sebelum kakiku memapak di tanah virtual ini,kulihat hutan dibawahku segera melotot,aku sudah berpikiran buruk soal tiba-tiba muncul hutan virtual dan kami terjatuh kebawah.

"_auww.. sakit!"_ saja pantatku pertama berjumpa dengan tanah virtual ini.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?'' _Tanyanya sambil menghempaskan debu dari bajunya.

"_ baik! Bagaimana denganmu?" _ucapku mencoba untuk bersikap dingin .Hening!

Tidak ada jawaban,aku segera bangkit dan memandangnya menganga memandang sebuah layar virtual yang ia munculkan didepannya.

"_lihat kesini!" _Aku segera menghampirinya,kulihat tulisan options di monitor itu,dan melihat settings,items,….

LOG OUT TIDAK ADA!

Tiba-tiba jantungku berhenti ..tidak ada log out?.Jadi bagaimana kami kembali kedunia nyata?

"_ba..bagaimana ini Kazune? Ba…bagaimana ini?"_tanyaku gemetar.

"_yah mau bagaimana lagi,kita sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.."_ Katanya santai sambil melirik-lirik kekanan dan kekiri.

'_kalau sudah tahu kenapa ikut?'gerutuku._

Kazune kemudian berjalan kearah tengah peta yang kulihat dilayar monitor virtualku terdapat banyak tempat yang belum diketahui disini.

Aku memustuskan untuk bergejolak bertanya.

_"_kemana kita akan pergi?"

"_kita mencari makanan dulu,kau tidak lihat HPmu?" _tanyanya sambil melirik rigan padaku.

Aku segera men-ceknya,betapa terkejutnya aku, tinggal 10% lagi.

"err... dimana kita mencari makan?" tanyaku bingung.

Kurasa dihutan selebat ini,mana mungkin sesuatau bisa dimakan kecuali buah yang beracun.

"_kau tinggal disini! aku segera kembali."_perintahnya dan langsung _nyelonong _pergi.

Aku kesal dan lasngsung duduk pada rumput yang kupijak melipat kedua tanganku,bagaimana nanti ada monster ataupun musuh?

Aku sebenarnya belum membaca sihir-sihir dan kemampuan yang dimiliki karakterku ini.

Kuayunkan tanganku diudara dan segera muncul monitor menghapal sihir2 dan kemampuan yang aku miliki,mumpung menunggu Kazune datang .

"Crouse Full... thunder!..tidak.. tidak lebih cepat... Crouse Full Thunder!"

Karena sembarangan mengacungkan tangan,pohon yang didepanku segera tersengat listrik entah dari mana asalnya.

Aku terlonjak Sihirku ini berhasil.

"Yosh! berhasil" Kataku gembira.

Kemudian aku membaca keterang tentang kemampuan:

Ahli dalam pedang,pengobatan ,dan pembentukan strategi. Cukup! pas dengan sifata nyataku. Aku pintar bermain kendo dan sering dipilih menjadi ketua grup apa aja.

"HEi!... kenapa kau disini?..''Tanya seseorang dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh .Betapa terkejutnya aku siapa yang kudapati ini.

Daun-daun! beterbangan mengenai terkejut,Hatiku serasa dicabik-cabik seperti dahulu..

Jin Kuga...

**TBC~**

Gimana minna? masih Lari dari cerita ya? maklum Newbie!

Minta kritik dan saran di kotak Review..

Cuma meriview kok sussah sih :)

Medan,20 Agustus 2013 8.16 PM


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai…. Koiko balik lagi ^^.. gomen ne lama ngelanjutnya.. soalnya minggu depan udah UTS..**

**Nah koiko dah lanjut ni..**

**Oke minna-san.. Happy Reading!**

**For Fanfictions admin,please don't edit my story!**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Claimer: Virtuality (c) Koiko Nuriwa**

**Char:Kujyo Kazusa,Kujyo Himeka,Hanazono Karin,Kuga Jin,Kujyo Kazune,Nishikiori Michiru,I Miyon,Sakurai Yuki,dll**

**WARNING: Abal,OOC,OT,gaJe,gak nyambung,pajangan semata,CaPer :p ,**

**DE ES BE!**

**Mohon maaf atas kesalahan Pengetikan,ketidaksenambungan fanfic yang saya buat ini :D**

**HAPPPY REEADDINGGG!**

* * *

Synopsis: karena desakan dari kedua orang tua mereka,akhirnya Karin dan Kazune mencoba game berperangkat keras versi baru tahun ,sesuatu menimpa mereka .Karena jaringan yang tidak mendukung dan server yang sengaja mereka terjebak dalam game sampai beberapa hanya mereka tapi remaja lain didunia yang mereka berdua keluar dari dunia maya tersebut?.Karin POV,Ada kemiripan dengan Sword Art to Review?

Chapter_ 2_

* * *

_AUTHOR POV_

"Jin…" lirih Karin terkejut.

Mereka sejenak saling pandang dan membuang muka masing-masing.

"Sedang apa kau disini?'' Tanya Karin cuek bebek.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu.." Jawabnya sama-sama cuek.

"Terjebak.." Katanya yang sekian menit hening.

gadis itu berbalik dan menaikkan alis kanannya .

"Ohh benarkah? kupikir kau tidak akan mencoba games baru ini.." Kata Karin terkejut.

"maunya ya begitu.. tapi aku melihat previewnya jadi tertarik.."

Jin kemudian menghela napas berat dan memandang malas gadis disampingnya.

"kemudian aku bertemu denganmu,bosannya.."Katanya sambil memandang jahil Karin.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kesal Karin muncul.

SREKK.. SREKK. SREKK...SREKK..

Suara rumput virtual berbunyi disekitar kiri mereka dan muncul seorang pemuda tinggi,bermata blue sky dan bersurai pirang.

"Dari mana saja kau Kazune?" Tanya Karin pada pemuda berjubah hitam ini.

"Yah.. aku sedang mencari makan untuk-..." Katanya lelah.

"Apakah kita harus mencari makan? kurang kerjaan saja." sambut Jin tiba-tiba.

HENING..

"Ohh... kau memilih mati daripada bertahan hidup,Kuga?" Ucap Kazune datar.

Jin memandang Kazune Sejenak,

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jin bingung.

"Kau tahu kan,kita terjebak didunia virtual ini,jadi kita harus menjaga Point dan HP kita untuk tetap hidup..

Yah kalau kau tidak mau..."Kazune menutup matanya,lalu memandang tajam Jin

"Lebih baik kau hilang saja didunia ini."

Mereka kemudian saling pandang tajam ,dan seakan Karin tahu akan terjadi sesuatu.

"Hei..hei.. tenanglah, Kalian ini sudah dewasa tidak sih? Berantem mulu.." Katanya sambil mengejek.

"Sudahlah.. kita tinggalkan saja dia,Karin.. sebaiknya kita mencari kota tempat berteduh dulu." Ajak Kazune

"Hai! bagaimana kalau kita kesini?" Tanyanya sambil menatap monitor virtual dihadapannya.

"Skylines,heh? bukankah itu kota para Asteria (1)?" tanya Kazune sambil berjalan.

"Lebih tepatnya iya.. tapi tidak apa-apa kan?" sambil melempar senyum kearah pemuda itu.

"Yasudah lah.." Ucapnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yess.. hey! Jin,kau tidak ikut?" Teriak karin karena jarak mereka semakin jauh.

Jin hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti mereka.

AT SKYLINES.

"kumohon bagaimana kami bisa keluar dari sini,Hanazono-san?"

"Hanazono,kau harus bertangung jawab atas ini semua"

"Karin-san.. bla bla bla..."

begitulah keluhan yang Karin dapati selama memasuki wilayah SkyLines.

Kota pertama yang mereka banyak para player yang tidak bisa kembali karena terjebak didunia virtual itu.

Kota ini mayoritas ber ras Asteria kebanyakan,tapi ras lain juga hidup disini seperti Comus (2) ,Darnies (3), Dan 2 orang ras kegelapan Drakes(4).

Karin beras Comus,Kazune Asteria dan Jin dibedakan melalui pakaian dan kemampuan. (soal pakaian dibahas dichapter 1).

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Jin sambil meletakkkan kedua lengannya di meja yang dibelakanginya dan mengankat kepalanya.

"8:30 PM waktu daerah SkyLines.." Ucap Kazune datar sambil memandang malas laki-laki yang mengerumuni Karin.

"heh? sudah berapa jam kita berjalan kesini?" Katanya masih dengan posisi itu.

"aku tidak tahu.." geram Kazune sambil meminum minumannya.

Jin terkejut dan mulai duduk dan melihat kedepan mereka.

"Karin cantik ya?" Tanya Jin .

Kazune tidak menjawab dan terus memandang geram kedepannya.

"Sayang sekali aku memutuskannya waktu itu.." Pancing Jin agar kazune merespon.

Kini,hanya mata safir tajam yang memandang Jin.

"heheheh... sabar tuan.. saya hanya bercanda.." Tawa Jin .

"Kau Cinta padanya ya?"tanya Jin sekali lagi tapi dia bermaksud serius.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Heran sekali bingung dari mana dia tahu dia menyukai Teman semasa kecilnya itu,dan dari mana pula Jin tahu persahabatan mereka yang sudah hancur bulan yang lalu?

"Yah.. kulihat gerak-gerikmu itu! Karin sebenarnya menerima cintaku karena dia sendiri waktu pada saat kencan pun dia tidak serius denganku.. Makanya aku memutuskannya dan aku mengajak kalian kau malah marah padaku,Kujyo!" Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Kazune lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

"Aku menyesal…"

"Menyesal?.."

"Hei.. kalian, katanya ada penginapan murah di jalan sebelah,Kita kesana saja.. ayo! "Ajak Karin sambil memasukkan pedangnya di sarung pinggangnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Jin yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku baru saja menghabisi player kurang ajar disana.. katanya disebelah jalan sana ada penginapan murah " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah ayo kita pergi kesana.."

**oke minna,udah lanjutkn? MAAF PENDEK NE! SOALNYA AKU lagi sibuk seminggu**

**kARIN: alesan lu!**

**Kazusa n Himeka : peran kami belum ada! #nangis dipojok ruangan **

**Author: #tonjok Karin**

**Kazusa ,Himeka mungkin peran kalian akan ada chapter 2 ya ^^**

**hari ini Miyon,Yuuki sama Michi dulu ;)**

**Balasan Review:**

**Akira-Bellachan : iya waktu itu mau ngehapus Gamers tapi lebih baik aku edit aja,, lupa ngehapus ^^.Oh ya salam kenal ne!**

**Ryukutari: Arigatou ^^,udah lanjut nyooo~ Salam kenal ya :)!**

**dci :udah nect ;) happy reading!**

**fanTAOstics : iya nih.. lupa ngehapus gamers.. udah lanjut nyoo~ ! salam kenal ya :)**

**the wind : iya waktu lupa ngehapus gamers! :D Happy reading.. salam kenal ya ;)**

**Nabilahananda : iya sama tapi aku udah hapus gamers ^^ Udah lanjut ne!**

**Andien Hanazono : Oke.. dah lanjut nih! salam kenal juga ne! ;)**

**Asahina Natsuki : makasih.. Udah lanjut ne ;)**

**Jamilah : Iya dah lanjut nyoo~!**

**karin0kazune :Arigatou! dh lanjut nih ;)**

**MIND TO REVIEW MINNA? AND SILENT READERS?**

**(1) Asteria : Player pengelana,petarung,pengobatan**

**(2) Comus : player Peri pertempur,Pengelana,Pintar membentuk strategi**

**(3) Darnies : Player Pengobatan, petarung.**

**(4) Drakes :musuh semua player ..**

**4:32 PM**


End file.
